Born of Fire
by katiekayx
Summary: First they were two, now they are three. Sybil and Tom cope with living in Dublin with a new baby, and deal with proving themselves to Sybil's family. Previously a oneshot, now a full chaptered story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi_ there, and thanks for clicking on this! This is my first Downton Abbey story, and Sybil and Tom are my absolute favorite pairing on that show. This is very, very short, a drablle really, but I'm debating on continuing it. Your feedback would mean a lot to me, also if you want me to continue, please tell me what you'd like to see with this story! Thank you :)_

* * *

><p>"You won't hurt him," Sybil said softly, trying to coax her husband into the room."<p>

"I've never held a baby before in my life." The fear on his face was quite apparent.

"For heaven's sake Tom, you can't go your whole life without holding your own child! Now come over here, and hold him. I'll help you, it'll be alright." Sybil said, and Tom took a few steps into their bedroom, walking closer to the bed. "Here, sit down here next to me." Sybil scooted over to her side of the bed, pulling the small bundle of blankets cradling their son with her.

"I expect your father would be interested to know that you have a son…" Tom trailed off; too busy thinking about if their child was the heir instead of Matthew to notice the irritated look on his wife's face.

"I don't want to talk about that now," she said firmly, getting his attention, "I just want you to hold your only child!" She said, and he turned to her, feeling guilty immediately.

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous."

"I know, but that's normal, Tom."

"There has never been anything _normal_ about our situation, why start now?" He teased, relieved to see a smile spreading slowly over her face. "Alright, hand him over."

"Just be careful with his head, you need to support his neck." Sybil instructed.

As she lifted the small boy into Tom's arms, Tom registered the soft weight in his arms before he registered the look of pure joy on Sybil's face. He was rendered speechless. Nothing in his life had ever made him feel a more wide range of emotions as holding his child did in this moment. "He's beautiful," he whispered, his eyes never leaving the boy's face for a minute.

"Aedan." Sybil said, and Tom met her eyes.

"That's what you've decided?"

"If you like it, yes."

"It's Gaelic."

Sybil nodded, "I know. I may have asked your mother for some help, but I researched what I could, and I like Aedan."

"It means 'fire'," Tom told her, "It would mean 'born of fire' if that's what we name him."

"Well that's what we are, aren't we?"

Tom tilted his head in confusion, subconsciously cradling the baby closer to him, "How do you mean?"

Sybil looked down for a minute at the quilt on their bed, before looking back at Tom and their son, "The two of us have a lot of similarities. For every one of those, there's a lot that we don't have in common. We may argue, but I think it makes us stronger. There's a fire in our relationship that I've never felt with anyone else. That's why I feel we make a good pair. We don't just settle for what's presented to us, we fight for what we believe in. We use that fire to our advantage."

Once again, Tom was dumbstruck and unable to speak. He always, always admired the fire in Sybil. From the first day he met her, he knew she was different. She stood up for what she believed in, despite her mother and father's tendencies to write off her opinions.

Saying nothing, he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, so they were flush together, both staring at Aedan. "What do you parents think of all this, then?"

"I've written to mama and told her of the news, and I received her reply yesterday. She's… she's very happy for us, Tom." She said, as though she was very relieved to be saying it aloud. "She didn't mention how papa felt, but she said that she would like to visit us for a few days if that would be possible."

Tom didn't know what he felt about his mother-in-law at the moment, but he wouldn't deny her the right to see her only grandchild. "I'm sure we could work something out."

"I would like that, very much." Sybil replied quietly, reaching out and running a finger over Aedan's cheek. The baby opened his eyes then, revealing a color so beautiful Tom nearly gasped. It was literally as if the child had gotten the blue of both their eyes, and the aquamarine color reminded him of the frock he saw Sybil wearing on that day through the drawing room window. "I want you to know," Sybil continued, "That I am very, very happy."

Tom smiled, "I would hope so!"

She laughed, "I only meant that… no matter what my parents have to say about us, or our marriage, you need only know that I don't regret a single thing, only that I didn't make my decision sooner."

"It doesn't matter anymore. We're here now."

"That we are," Sybil said with a smile, leaning in to kiss Tom lightly on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_First of all, thank you all so much for your kind words and reviews! I really hadn't planned on continuing this, but thanks to all of you, I decided to add another chapter. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but as long as you keep reviewing, I can find inspiration to keep going So here we go, chapter two. Please review if you read! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or Downton Abbey. I simply own the plot._

* * *

><p>"Please stop pacing," Sybil pleaded as she straightened the pillows on their armchair for the hundredth time.<p>

"I'll stop pacing when you stop cleaning," Tom retorted, pausing for a minute to pick Aedan up out of the crib and quiet his whimpers.

"She'll be here any minute, I just want things to look proper."

"That's why I'm pacing."

"Honestly Tom, it's not as if the Queen is coming, I just don't want her to be disappointed."

Tom balanced the baby in one hand, tucked against his broad shoulder, reaching over to cup Sybil's face with his free hand, "I'm sorry. I know you're nervous, but so am I. We didn't part on good terms, and I can't help but think that the insults are just going to start again once she gets here."

"She's not like that. She never said anything that night you came to Downton."

"She didn't exactly sound supportive, either."

"What was she supposed to do, disagree with my father in front of all the guests? That's not how a lady in her position is supposed to act. She is supposed to side with my father always."

"Sometimes I don't know how she raised a girl like you." Tom smiled, leaning over so Sybil could take Aedan from him.

"Sometimes I don't know either." She bounced on her heels a little bit, rocking Aedan back and forth in her arms. Tom watched her, a small smile on his face. She was more beautiful than ever now that she had a child. The passion in her eyes that he so admired had returned after Aedan had been born, and now they were happier than ever.

A knock on the door startled them out of their reverie. "Oh!" Sybil said, quickly trying to hand the baby back to her husband, "Here."

"No, you stay with him. I'll get the door."

"Tom…"

"You really think they'll have a problem with me answering my front door at my own house?"

"I'm sorry, I just-" Sybil was cut short as another knock sounded. "Fine, just hurry." She leaned over to straighten Tom's tie quickly before he headed to the front door of their flat.

They had moved to a small flat in Dublin after living with Tom's mother in the country while Sybil was pregnant. The flat was just above a small bookstore, which was perfect for the two of them. While Sybil couldn't continue nursing during her pregnancy, she did help the elderly couple who ran the bookstore with customers when she had free time. It was then that they offered Tom and Sybil the flat above their store that their son used to live in. He wasn't living there any longer, and they said that they could use the rent money to improve the amount of books they were able to get shipped from England to the store. When the pair had moved in, Aedan had already been born, and since then, they could always count on Mr. and Mrs. Daly to watch Aedan if they needed to leave him with anyone.

Tom took a deep breath as he reached for the doorknob, and when he opened it, he saw Mrs. Daly, and standing behind her was Cora Crawley. "Afternoon, Tom, I believe this is dear Sybil's mam?" Tom nearly cringed at the slang, and wondered if Mrs. Daly knew she was talking to a Countess, but he smiled nonetheless.

"Thank you, Mrs. Daly; this is Sybil's mother, Lady Grantham."

Mrs. Daly looked as if she might faint, "Oh, I had no idea," she turned to Cora, "I'm so sorry my lady, I didn't know Sybil was of nobility!"

Tom rather wished the floor would swallow him whole.

"It's quite alright, I imagine no one here knows that. Thank you very much for showing me up the stairs."

Mrs. Daly smiled warmly at Tom, and then left back to the store, and Tom hesitated before greeting his mother-in-law.

"I'm sorry about all that." He said, not sure what to even call her, "Obviously Sybil doesn't tell people who she is, and Mrs. Daly means well."

"I'm sure she does, Tom. It's nice to see you again. Please, call me Cora." She reached out with one hand, and Tom took it, and felt her squeeze it lightly, "Now, I'd love to go inside and meet my grandchild!"

"Of course, Sybil's just in here." He held his arm out, directing her to the sitting room, where Sybil was fretting over Aedan. He followed Cora, shutting the door and locking it behind them. What he didn't expect, was for another knock on the door. "That'll be Mrs. Daly wanting to apologize again, I expect." He said to no one in particular, and went back to the door to unlock it.

Tom froze when he opened the door and heard a familiar voice talking to Mrs. Daly. "I… your lordship." He stuttered when he saw Sybil's father standing there. The letter they had received from Downton said nothing about Sybil's parents coming together; they had just assumed that only Cora would be visiting them.

"Branson." Robert acknowledged him, but almost immediately pushed past him to get inside and find his wife and Sybil.

Tom stood dumbfounded at the door, and when Mrs. Daly left, he shut the door once more and headed back to the sitting room. Cora was gushing over the baby, and Robert was standing awkwardly next to her, but Tom saw his face soften as he watched Sybil hold Aedan and run a finger down his soft cheek. "We've only prepared the house for one guest," Sybil said, but even she couldn't contain her smile when she saw her father, "But I'm so glad that you're here, papa."

"Your mother insisted that I come." Robert said, and Sybil's smile diminished. Tom wanted to shout at him for making it sound like he didn't even want to come.

She recovered quickly though, feeling Tom's concerned gaze on her. "Well, we're happy to have both of you, no matter if you came of your own will or not." She said, and Tom fought to contain a grin at the sly dig she gave her father.

"This is a… charming little place you've got here." Cora said, glancing at her husband. "You've furnished it very nicely."

"We used some of the money you sent to buy most of the furniture, but we've saved most of it for Aedan." Sybil replied, and Tom sat on the arm of the couch next to her, and she leaned into him slightly. "We want to make sure we're prepared for anything, so we try to save as much as we can."

"I can see that." Robert said offhandedly as he glanced around the room, and once again, the smile disappeared off Sybil's face.

"Honestly, Robert," Cora hissed, "Behave yourself. This is their home. We will not undermine it. We are here as guests."

"I'll put on some tea." Sybil said in a rush, and she handed Aedan to Tom before quickly walking out of the room to the kitchen.

Cora glanced at Tom, "Do you… do you think I could hold him?" She asked, and Tom's heart softened towards his mother-in-law.

"Of course. I should check on her…" He said, looking towards the kitchen where he could hear his wife banging around with the kettle. "Here," He said, carefully handing his son to Cora.

"He's beautiful." She whispered, and Tom smiled softly before getting up to go after Sybil.

He came up behind her at the stove and put a hand on her shoulder. "Alright, love?"

"I didn't know he was going to be here Tom, I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize, I should think you'd be glad he's here."

"I would be glad of it if he wasn't being so awful. I don't mean to put you through this again. He won't disrespect you in your own home, I'll make sure of it."

While Tom loved the spark he saw in her eyes as she spoke, he knew that she couldn't stay angry with Robert forever. "It's your home too, Sybil. Something tells me you get your stubborn streak from your father." Before she could protest, he leaned in and kissed her cheek, "I'll be fine. Just you wait. The minute he holds Aedan he won't think of me. You should go back in, your mother is meeting her grandson for the first time and you should be there."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"You know, I think that myself quite often." Tom said, and Sybil blushed as red as the first time he ever told her how he felt about her. For as long as they had been together, the things he said to her never failed to set her heart fluttering. "I'll deal with the tea; you go out there with your parents."

"I love you, Tom."

It was Tom's turn to feel his heart skip a beat, as he was sure he would never get used to hearing those words coming out of her mouth. "I love you more than my life." He said, looking directly into her eyes. "Now go, before they think we've run off."

Sybil smiled at him before walking back into the sitting room, and Tom took a deep breath as he waited for the kettle to boil. He wasn't sure how he was going to deal with his father-in-law, but he knew he had to try. He sure as hell wasn't going to be the one starting a row. He was determined to be the bigger man, and he was going to make Sybil happy, if it was the last thing he did.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Back again! This story is proving very easy to write, especially with all the helpful reviews from all of you lovelies! So thank you very much for the kind words and encouragement, I really appreciate it. This chapter picks up right where the last one left off, and there's really not a lot to say about it. It's very self-explanatory. Once again, I don't own Downton Abbey, or any of the characters. Please review if you read!_

* * *

><p>Sybil watched as Aedan fidgeted in Cora's arms, the little boy reaching out every so often to clutch at the string of pearls that she was wearing. Sybil was overwhelmed with feelings coursing through her. All her life, this is what she pictured when she started a family. She pictured her parents fussing over her child, and when she fell in love with Tom, all of those dreams went right out the window. She wouldn't change it, of course, not for the world, but it was amazing that still, after everything they had been through, she was still seeing a part of the future she had always envisioned playing out before her eyes.<p>

"He has your nose," Cora said quietly, smiling at the small child in her arms, "Not quite your eyes though."

"Tom says he's got both our eyes, though I think they're bluer than mine, don't you agree?"

"He's beautiful, whatever color his eyes are." Cora said, looking up at her daughter. "I can't quite believe I'm here, holding my grandson. Oh, Sybil, you're the baby of the family, and yet here we are."

"Mama, don't you start!" Sybil said, feeling tears welling up in her eyes.

Taking a chance, Sybil glanced at her father, who had taken a seat next to her mother on the small sofa. "Papa, don't you want to hold Aedan?"

"Maybe later." His curt reply caused Sybil to swallow any emotion that threatened to surface. Why was he being like this? She knew he didn't approve of the life she was living now, but she thought that he would still have a soft spot for his only grandchild. "So are you well, after having the baby?" He asked, leaving Sybil a bit surprised.

"I am, yes. The doctor said we had a very healthy pregnancy. We stayed in the country with Tom's mother for the most part, so that probably helped."

"I'm glad. I'm glad you're well."

"I didn't expect you to come," Sybil said cautiously, "I didn't think you would want to, but I'm very happy that you're here. I've missed you both."

"We've missed you too, dear." Cora said, sending a loving smile in her daughter's direction. "Robert, come here and hold your grandson."

Robert hesitated, but he gently took Aedan from Cora's arms, much to Sybil's delight. Just then, Tom came back from the kitchen with a tea tray, setting it down on the small table in front of the sofa. He paused when he saw Robert holding Aedan, and couldn't help but smile at Sybil, seeing how happy she was just to witness this moment.

"He'll be a fine looking young man," Robert said after a minute.

Tom made eye contact with Sybil, sending a small smile her way. She felt more at ease knowing that he was here, somehow keeping her grounded with her emotions. Just a touch from him, and she would calm instantly. They were connected very well that way, and she was never more thankful for it than she was now, when she needed him to support her in what was becoming a very stressful moment.

"How is work going for you, Tom?" Lady Grantham asked him, and he was caught off guard, still not used to being asked questions about his personal life.

"It's going very well. I was worried there would be some… some dangers, if you will, but things are starting to calm down for the moment."

"I do worry that you might find yourself in trouble." Cora agreed, and Tom relaxed due to the conversational tone that his mother-in-law was taking with him. It was rather refreshing.

Tom reached for the tea tray and poured some into a teacup. He and Sybil had received a set from his mother as a wedding present, and they were beautifully intricate, with flowers etched into the rims on the outside and inside. "Do you take sugar?" He asked Cora, and she shook her head.

"No, that's okay. Thank you." She took the cup from him, and turned her attention back to Sybil, who had moved to sit next to Robert.

"He's awfully loud sometimes," Sybil commented, "I wonder, was I that way when I was a baby?" She asked her father, who looked at her briefly before answering.

"No, that was always Mary. She had opinions, even then."

Sybil laughed, "He must get it from Tom," She teased, grinning at her husband who rolled his eyes.

"We should get going; we're having dinner with some dignitaries who are in Dublin for a conference." Robert said suddenly, handing Aedan back to Sybil. "We'll come by tomorrow, and arrange a time for luncheon."

"I don't understand. You're not staying here?" Sybil asked, a hurt expression on her face.

"No dear," Cora said sadly, "Your father thought it best if we stay in the city."

"We _are_ in the city," Sybil protested, "We've made up the guest room and…" She trailed off, looking down at her son, who had started to whimper. She took a breath and spoke, calmer this time, "Fine. If that's what you'd like to do, then please just come by tomorrow and we'll have lunch."

"Sybil, honestly, it's nothing personal." Robert said, and Sybil turned around sharply, looking very displeased.

"It's absolutely personal. You don't want to stay in my house because it's not a five-star hotel with maids and a butler."

"Sybil…" Tom said warningly, but she ignored him.

"I'm sorry it's such an inconvenience for you to be here, Papa, but when I received Mama's letter about wanting to come here, I was so happy. Then to see that you had come with her, I was even more overjoyed. I thought maybe things would change, that you would accept the life I've chosen for myself. I thought you would at least show some happiness in meeting your only grandchild, but I can see that was too much to ask."

"Really Sybil, there's no need to be so dramatic."

"I have to go put him down." She said, not looking at her father again. She crossed the room, kissed her mother on the cheek, and then brushed past Tom to get to the nursery in the back of the small flat.

An awkward silence stretched out between the three who remained in the sitting room, until Tom spoke, "I'm sorry, she's just tired. She's been getting ready for your visit all week."

"I do hope you're not offended by us not staying here." Cora said.

"I should think he'd be happy." Robert said.

Tom gave his father-in-law a hard, long look. "Quite the opposite, actually, your lordship. I'm happy when Sybil's happy, and you staying here with us would have made her the happiest woman in Dublin."

Robert didn't say anything more, and Tom quietly showed the pair to the door. "We'll come by tomorrow afternoon, if that's alright." Cora took his hand.

"That'll be fine." Tom said, returning the slight pressure that she applied. He was rather surprised by how well she had been treating him, but he figured that she had accepted the fact that he was her daughter's husband, and that wasn't going to change. He only wished that Lord Grantham would do the same.

"Please tell Sybil we love her." Lady Grantham spoke quietly, and Tom nodded in acknowledgement.

Tom shut the door after they left, and headed back to the nursery as quickly as he could. He saw Sybil sitting in the rocking chair by the window, holding Aedan close, a solitary tear running down her cheek. He sighed and crossed the room quickly, kneeling next to her. Not saying a word, he reached out and wiped her tear away, cupping her face gently.

"He'll never change, you know." She said, and Tom shook his head.

"You can't give up on him. I never gave up on you, did I?"

"It's different."

"It's not _that_ different. You're asking him to accept us. Do you remember when we first told them about us? He was ready to disown you, and leave you with nothing. He came around then, and gave us his blessing, plus the money. He'll come around this time, too."

Sybil shifted slightly, moving so she was in Tom's direct eyesight. "He's more set in his ways than I was. I was ready for change. I don't think he ever will be."

"He'll have to be. He can't avoid it forever."

"No, but when they leave here, he can avoid me forever if he chooses."

Tom frowned, "Don't say that. He won't, and he won't be angry forever. You did everything right today. You were the perfect host, and you spoke your mind. He'll respect that."

Sybil tilted her head, a small smile on her lips, "And just how are you so smart that you know everything, hm?"

Tom grinned, "I thought we had an understanding that I am rather intellectual."

Sybil laughed and leaned in, pressing her lips to Tom's. "I love you." She said quietly as they broke apart, and Tom stood, taking Aedan out of her arms.

"I love you too, you know that." He gently placed Aedan in his crib. "He needs a nap, and I think you do as well. Why don't you go lay down while I get some work done?"

"I suppose." Sybil said, accepting the hand he offered. Together they walked out of the nursery and into their bedroom, where Tom's desk was.

"Don't fret. Things will work out."

Sybil looked doubtful. "I hope so, I really do."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_To be honest, I'm not really sure about this chapter. I'm not one hundred percent satisfied with it, but here it is. I promise there will be happier times ahead for all of our characters, but for now things are coming to a head! Thank you, once again, for all of the great reviews, and all the people who have favorited/followed this story. I really do appreciate it, and I hope you're enjoying it. Once again, I don't own Downton Abbey or any of the characters. Please review!_

* * *

><p>Sybil woke up in the middle of the night, hearing her son crying in the next room. She leaned over, confused at what time it was, and felt for Tom, gathering nothing but sheets in her hands where he should be. She rubbed her bleary eyes, and stepped gingerly onto the cold, wood floor. "Tom?" She whispered, thinking maybe he was still at his desk – the lamp was still on, although dimmed, and she figured she had only been asleep for a few hours at best.<p>

Padding out into the hallway, she crept into Aedan's nursery, her heart warming when she saw Tom, sitting in the rocking chair, trying very hard to get the poor little boy to keep quiet. Sybil didn't say anything, only leaned against the doorframe, watching her boys.

"You've got to quiet down there, lad." Tom whispered, holding Aedan close to him and rocking him gently, "Your mother needs sleep!" Aedan let out another cry in response, "Shh, it's okay… it's going to be okay…" Tom whispered, rocking back and forth and placing a kiss on the top of Aedan's head. Sybil could practically feel her heart bursting with love for Tom at that moment. Watching him with their son was one of the most intimate experiences she ever had, and she cherished every moment. Aedan whimpered, and then let out a cough. "Oh no, you're not getting ill now, are you? Come on buddy, let's grab a blanket." Tom stood, cradling Aedan gently, before grabbing a small blanket out of the baby's crib. He wrapped Aedan in it before settling back down onto the rocking chair. Glancing up, he smiled when he saw Sybil watching him.

"I heard him crying, but I can see you've got it taken care of."

Tom scoffed, "Hardly, he's stubborn. I wonder where he gets it from." He teased, and Sybil rolled her eyes.

"I like watching you with him. It makes me happy."

Tom's eyes softened as he looked at her, before he beckoned her over. "Come here."

Sybil walked slowly across the room, and Tom handed Aedan to her, before pulling her down to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, and slowly began to rock back and forth, lulling the baby into a quiet slumber. "He's asleep," Sybil whispered, leaning back so her head rested against Tom's shoulder, "And if you're not careful, I'll be heading that way as well."

Tom chuckled, "You should be, you need to get some sleep."

"I did sleep."

"Not long enough."

"New parents aren't supposed to get any sleep, haven't you heard?"

Tom pressed a kiss to her temple, smiling against her skin, "We're hardly a traditional example for anything."

Sybil smiled, turning her head towards him to capture his lips with hers. She kissed him passionately, which had been lacking for them since Aedan had been born. Tom responded in kind, his hand threading through her hair to pull her more firmly against him. Aedan began to fuss in between them, and they reluctantly pulled apart. "We should all get some sleep."

Tom nodded, "I'll put him down, and you go back to bed. I'll be there in a minute."

Sybil kissed her son, and placed her hand on the side of Tom's face momentarily before heading out of the room and back to their bedroom, where she nearly passed out as soon as she laid down. She had been exhausted for weeks, trying to get everything ready for her mother's visit, which had become more problematic than she imagined it was going to be. She felt the bed shift as Tom climbed in, pulling the duvet up to his chin. She gravitated towards him, and his warmth, and smiled when he pulled her close and wrapped the blanket tight around her as well.

"Warm enough?" He asked, his voice gravelly with exhaustion.

"I am now."

"Cheeky." He teased, and she grinned, her eyes still shut.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sybil."

They both fell to sleep easily, thinking of a million different things, but mostly how they were going to get through the next few days with Sybil's parents.

* * *

><p>The morning came too soon for the both of them, and they were both up early when Aedan awoke, his cries threatening to arouse all of Dublin from their sleep. They had tried everything, but couldn't seem to get him to quiet down. Even Mrs. Daly had come up with some warm milk and a bottle, seeing if she could help. "He's never been like this before; I don't know what to do!" Sybil cried.<p>

Tom had Aedan in his arms and was pacing across the sitting room, trying to get Aedan to quiet down. He looked at his wife, who was close to tears, and wished more than anything that this wasn't so difficult for them. "Maybe he's coming down with something, last night he was coughing a bit."

"No, he's not running a fever, he just won't stop crying! What are we doing wrong?" Sybil burst into tears and Tom's heart clenched.

"This isn't your fault. Maybe we should take him to the doctor." Tom suggested, preparing himself for Sybil's irritation.

"We don't need a doctor, I'm a nurse!" She said shrilly.

"You're not a pediatrician, love." Tom spoke gently, wanting nothing more than to calm her and the baby down.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of my own baby."

Tom chose not to comment about how they had to talk louder over the baby's cries. "Okay, let's try something else. Do we have milk? We'll warm it up." Tom put a hand on Sybil's back, rubbing it in a soothing motion.

"I'll put the kettle on." She headed to the kitchen.

Tom rocked the baby slowly, hearing his cries subside slightly. A knock on the front door distracted him momentarily, and Tom didn't even think that it could be Sybil's parents. He pulled open the door, regretting it when he saw the look on Robert and Cora's face. "Come in, sorry about the noise, he's having a rough morning." Tom explained, shutting the door behind Lord and Lady Grantham.

"Sybil?" Cora called, and Sybil came out of the kitchen with a bottle, her eyes red.

"Mama, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot you were coming, I'm not even dressed properly." She turned towards her husband, "Here, take this."

He did as she asked, coaxing Aedan to take his bottle. "Come on lad, drink up."

"Whatever's the matter with him?" Concerned lines creased Cora's forehead. Robert just stared as though he hadn't been around a baby before, and Tom could feel the stress radiating off Sybil in waves.

"He's fussy for some reason," Sybil huffed, "I can't figure it out."

"Why don't you go get dressed, I'll take care of him for awhile." Tom suggested.

"I'm perfectly fine to take care of him," Sybil said indignantly, and Tom took a deep breath before replying.

"I know you are, I just thought - "

"I'm fine." Sybil said firmly, and Robert glanced at her, concern on his face as well as on his wife's face.

"Sybil, take a deep breath. Don't take it out on him." Cora said, and Sybil plopped down on the sofa next to her mother.

"I'm so tired," She said, and Tom felt frustrated that Sybil had been ignoring his attempts to take the reins from her so she could rest. He was doing everything he could to make this better, but with Aedan squirming and screaming in his arms and Sybil getting angry with him, there wasn't a lot he could do.

"May I?" Cora gestured to Aedan, and took the baby from Tom. The room grew quiet as Cora started to hum softly, and Robert even looked at her with awe as Aedan immediately stopped crying and fussing. "I used to hum this song to my girls when they got this way," Cora explained, softly smiling at her grandson, "Babies love singing."

"I didn't even think of that." Sybil said, and her voice sounded detached, and distant. Tom looked at her intently, willing her to look at him so he could read her better. She didn't, and she excused herself quietly, walking to the bedroom in the back, and shutting the door.

Tom never took his eyes off her, and stood immediately, intending to follow her, when the last person he thought would speak up, did. "I'll go." Robert said, and Tom raised an eyebrow. "I know I haven't been welcoming of this situation, but I don't like seeing her like this."

"You realize she's not like this all the time. She's happy, very happy." Tom said, and Robert sent a hard gaze his way.

"I know that she's capable of happiness, I just find it hard to believe that this is where she's finding it."

Tom opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by Cora. "Robert, honestly. She's happy. This happens all the time with new mothers. I want the both of you to relax, straight away."

"I understand that you're worried about her, but honestly, we never expected you to come. If you came here just to insult me further and try to make Sybil regret her decision, I'd rather you not be here at all."

"We'll let Sybil decide that." Robert said, before walking quickly to the bedroom, where Sybil was still inside, sitting on the bed. The door shut hard behind him, and Tom sighed, shutting his eyes before sinking into his seat in the armchair.

"I do apologize," Cora said, "It was wrong of me to invite him here."

Tom didn't look up; he just rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm tiredly. "I don't blame you. I never thought he'd accept me all of a sudden, I just hoped that seeing Sybil again and seeing Aedan would convince him that she's made the right decision."

"I want you to know, Branson, that I…" Cora trailed off, looking at the doorway where Sybil had just appeared, tears streaming down her face.

Tom was on his feet and across the room in an instant, and grasped Sybil's shoulders, bending down to meet her eyes. "Sybil… what happened?"

"I'm such a mess," She sobbed, "And I've been so terrible to you when all you've been trying to do is help…"

"You have not been terrible to me, love." Tom let the term of endearment slip past his lips without thinking, not realizing that Robert and Cora were watching the scene play out.

"And then he tells me that he wants me to come back to Downton, and I just can't handle all of this at once!" Sybil cried, and Tom tensed. The entire room seemed to shift, and Tom was barely able to contain his anger.

"You don't have to go anywhere that you don't want to," He said slowly, "No one is making you do anything." He glanced at Robert, but the man didn't even look apologetic in the slightest.

"I just… If you think I'm an awful wife and a bad mother, then maybe I _should_ go back to Downton!"

Tom's heart clenched painfully at the thought of her leaving him, and he cupped her cheek with his left hand. "Look at me." He said firmly, his Irish brogue coming out as well as anger. "I love you. I love you more than my life, and I can't stand the thought that you think you're not a _wonderful_ wife, and an even better mother."

"I couldn't even get him to stop crying," She protested, but she was silenced by Tom once more, as he tilted her chin up so she was meeting his eyes again.

"Things will get better. It's all an adjustment that we have to make and we'll figure things out soon enough. I promise you."

"He's right, you know." Cora said, a small smile on her face, "Things will get better. Now, why don't you and I go and get you dressed, because we're going to have a proper luncheon."

Tom leaned in and kissed Sybil's forehead, wiping the last of her tears away with his thumb. "Go on," He said, taking the baby from Cora as Sybil gazed at him for a second before pulling away slightly.

"I don't deserve you." She said quietly, before following her mother back to the bedroom.

Tom turned to face Robert, but checked himself from speaking his mind. "I expect you'll come to luncheon with us then?" He asked, and Robert stiffened.

"Of course I will. Just because I believe that Downton can offer a better life for her doesn't mean I won't spend time with her while we're here."

"Could have fooled me," Tom said harshly, taking Aedan into the nursery to put him down.


	5. Author's Note

**Hey everyone, it's Katie. I just wanted to apologize for not updating lately, but my semester is just now ending at uni and then I have finals to take next week, so I've been really busy studying and finishing up assignments. It's important that you know that ****I am not abandoning this story****, and I appreciate all of you who have followed my updates and favorited this story. It's still one of my favorites and I hope to have it finished before season 3 starts. **

**I'll be updating more once I'm out of school, so within the next week or two. In the meantime hopefully I can write a small chapter just to keep you guys interested.**

**Thanks again for the continued support,**

**Katie **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Once again, I'm so sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter. Now that the trailers and stills from the new Downton season are coming out, I've had some inspiration! I'm not sure still where this fic is going to lead, but whatever it is, I hope you all like it (if I have any readers left). Thank you all for sticking with this and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

><p>Luncheon was a tense affair. The lunch they served at the small pub down the road from Sybil and Tom's flat was nothing like what Lord and Lady Grantham were used to back in England, and it showed. Cora was polite enough, taking a bit of everything that was offered and making small talk with Sybil about Mary and Edith, and dropping bits of information about the rest of the staff at Downton for Tom's sake. Robert, however, didn't make much of an effort to keep up with the conversation, and even less of an effort to enjoy the food, and Sybil had to, more than once, apologize on his behalf.<p>

"He's just tired from the journey," She offered to Abbey, the young girl who was serving their table as she cleared away another nearly full plate. Sybil hated to waste the food, or have the people who worked at the pub think them snobbish.

"Really Robert, you could have at least tried to enjoy yourself." Cora whispered, but loud enough for Sybil to hear, and she sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

Tom eyed his mother and father-in-law warily, noting the toll it seemed to be taking on his wife. He took the napkin from his lap carefully and placed it on the table in front of him, noticing that Sybil had barely touched a bite of food. As he went to the bar to close their tab, he frowned, hearing the strained sounds of arguing from Robert and Cora once more.

Sybil pinched the bridge of her nose, and when she heard her mother and father start on each other again, her eyes snapped open. She couldn't take it anymore. "Enough." She said, just loud enough for the both of them to stop mid-sentence and turn to face her. "Please, that's enough." She said, trying to keep her manners in check. She was English, after all, and they were in public. "If I had known this is what would happen on your visit, I would have waited to invite you until you sorted yourselves out."

"I beg your pardon?" Robert said harshly, but he stopped once Tom appeared back at Sybil's side.

"Now if you two would like to stay here and work out whatever problem you seem to be having, please do. We need to get home to Aedan. Otherwise, we'll be happy to have you over for tea." Sybil pushed from the table and took Tom's arm, who cast a glance back at Robert and Cora.

Once they were out the door, Cora nearly broke down into tears. "I never thought things would turn out like this." She said thickly, and Robert scoffed.

"You can't blame me. She's the one who abandoned her title and ran off with the chauffeur! She changed everything about our future."

"We didn't have to abandon her because of that!"

"I didn't abandon her, I gave her plenty of money to help her get by. I gave her my blessing. We're here, for Christ's sake! Other fathers in my position would not be doing any of that."

Cora knew Robert was right, and she knew his intentions were good, but something was still bothering her. "She'll never forgive you if you treat her son like an outcast. He's your only grandson, Robert! Whether you like it or not, these are the choices that she's made. I don't care what society thinks. That is my youngest daughter and her husband and their child, and I will not have you cut them out of our life." With that, Cora got up and walked out of the pub, leaving her husband to stare after her, shocked.

Cora caught up with Tom and Sybil when they were halfway down the street and Tom was shocked, to say the least. He knew that Sybil had always laughed about her mother's "American sensibilities", but standing up to Robert was something that he imagined she didn't do often, if at all.

She was acting far more civil than Tom had expected her to about the entire situation. When he had first arrived at Downton, she was the one that intimidated Tom the most, despite being the matriarch of the family. It was her home, her daughters, and he knew that whatever Robert demanded be done around the house was only done so because she wished it to be done in the first place.

As his feelings for Sybil began to grow over the years, he knew she was not her mother's daughter when it came to their values and outlook on life. So, it was strange to him that Cora would be siding with Sybil during all of this. After all, she had raised all of her daughters to become the type of woman that she was – someone who valued their position in society above all else. While Tom knew now that Cora seemed to have a lot of tricks up her sleeve and certainly wasn't the woman he thought she was, he wondered how much of her was disappointed that Sybil had abandoned her position entirely.

He was torn from his thoughts when they arrived back at his and Sybil's flat, and they made their way up the stairs quietly, both due to tension and the fact that Aedan could be sleeping, and no one wanted to wake him.

Once they entered the small flat and relieved Mrs. Daly from her babysitting duties, Sybil set immediately to fussing about with tea, and Tom excused himself to go in the back room and change from the more formal clothes Sybil had insisted he wear to luncheon. He changed into something more suitable for tea with his in-laws, keeping in mind that he had a baby to take care of, one that liked to spit up on him frequently. He smirked at the thought, remembering how many ties he had to get rid of when Aedan had been first born.

Walking back into the sitting room, he saw Cora cradling Aedan gently against her, whispering to the baby as Sybil prepared tea in the kitchen. Something inside him softened at the sight, especially when Sybil came out with a tray and noticed the same thing he did. She stopped short, a brilliant smile lighting her face. "Don't spoil him, now." She teased, and Cora looked up, smiling as brightly as Sybil had. To Tom, the pair of them had never looked so radiant.

The door opened again, and Robert walked in, causing the other three people in the room to stiffen slightly, the entire good mood wiped out in an instant. Tom felt as though he needed to immediately be on the defensive, but noticed an apologetic look in his father-in-law's eyes. "Sybil, may I speak to you for a moment? Alone?" Robert asked, and Sybil nodded stiffly before setting the tea tray down on the small table in front of the sofa. She led her father into the kitchen, and Tom could hear them talking quietly, and forced himself to tear his gaze away, and not pry on their private moment.

"They'll be alright, you know." Cora said, jarring him from his eavesdropping. "They used to fight terribly when Sybil was even younger. She has always had a mind of her own, and Robert could never quite get used to it. I suppose he thought that as the youngest, she'd be the baby of the family forever."

Tom didn't know what to say, he never did, really. That was Sybil's job. Being a nurse had taught her how to be compassionate and listen to other people. Apart from listening when he couldn't help it, when driving others around, he never knew what to say when people opened up to him emotionally. He wasn't used to anyone other than Sybil herself revealing things about her childhood to him, and he wasn't sure what to make of this confession. The fact that Sybil and her father used to argue all the time didn't make him any less sure that they'd make up this time. Arguing about toys and Sybil getting her way when she was a little girl was much different than arguing about who she had chosen to marry and give a child to.

Tom leaned down and gently took Aedan from Cora's arms, "I hope I don't have the same problems with this one," he murmured.

Cora smiled at him briefly, "I imagine you'll get on quite well. Fathers and sons usually do." She paused for a minute, regarding him with a tilt of her head, "You're very good with him."

Tom sensed that she was asking a question instead of making an observation, and glanced at her before looking back at his son, "I had a lot of siblings growing up. I had to help my mother take care of them, too. It's second nature."

"I'm sure she's very proud of you, becoming a father."

Tom's eyes shut briefly as he thought of the last time he had seen his mother, when she had been fussing over Sybil as they got ready to get married. She had been an emotional wreck the entire day, wanting everything to go perfect now that they had an English noble in their midst. Sybil found it endearing, but Tom felt unusually guilty for burdening his mother with a wedding before she had even gotten the chance to meet his bride-to-be properly. "She's only met Aedan once. It's not safe for her to travel to visit us often." He said quietly.

"Surely she could make it across the city?" Cora questioned, "We did come all the way from England, after all."

"She doesn't trust it," Tom shook his head, "She thinks something will happen." He laughed quietly, "Very superstitious, she is." His Irish brogue rang out strongly in the quiet room as he talked about his mother and found that he rather enjoyed the simple camaraderie he and Cora were sharing.

A minute later, Sybil and Robert entered the room, hand-in-hand. Tom smiled at the sight, as did Cora, who stood up to greet her husband. "I knew you would work it out, you always do." She said teasingly, and Sybil actually blushed.

"I don't have as strong of a temper as I used to, Mama."

"I beg to differ!" Tom blurted before he could stop himself, a bubble of incredulous laughter escaping his throat.

Cora laughed, and soon after, the four of them were laughing heartily, Tom idly bouncing the nearly sleeping baby in his arms. Sybil crossed the room in a few quick strides when she saw her son was almost asleep, and took Aedan from Tom's arms. "I'm going to put him down, I'll be right back."

Tom felt awkward without something to do with his hands, and he glanced towards Robert, who still had that apologetic look about him. "We're going to go back to our lodgings for dinner, if that's okay." He said to Tom, who shrugged.

"Sybil doesn't have plans for us, as far as I know."

"We thought we'd give you some time to rest and take care of the baby," Cora added gently, sensing the tension still thick in the air between the two men. She didn't know if it would ever truly go away, even if Robert accepted the life his youngest daughter had chosen to lead.

"We'll wait until Sybil comes back, and then we'll say our goodbyes. We can make plans tomorrow, if the two of you aren't busy."

Tom rubbed the back of his neck, a sign that he was uncomfortable. "I have some writing to do for the paper, but nothing that can't wait a day or so."

Sybil chose that moment to come sweeping back into the room, her presence easing Tom's mind considerably. "Are you leaving?" She asked her parents, and Tom saw disappointment flit across her face before she quickly masked it with a smile. She must have been hoping that they would agree to stay the rest of their trip in the flat with them, and Tom made a mental note to try to convince Cora that it would be a good idea. Who knows when they'd all be together again – he wanted Sybil to spend as much time with her mother as she could.

He watched as Sybil hugged her mother tightly, and vowed to make sure that the rest of this trip went smoothly, despite the differences between their families now. Making Sybil happy was his first priority, it had been ever since he had told her of his feelings, and would continue to be until he took his last breath. That was certain, and he'd be damned if he let Robert Crawley get in the way of his wife's happiness.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Well, I'm sure this doesn't need to be said, but we're just going to disregard the entirety of this season of Downton. I'll try not to be too spoiler-y for anyone in the US who hasn't seen this season yet, but suffice to say that this story is firmly AU following the Christmas episode in season two. Now, then, here's the next chapter. It's pure fluff, a little more adult, but nothing too risqué in this chapter. Reviews are appreciated as always! Allons-y!

* * *

><p>Later that night, Tom and Sybil had settled into bed, Sybil with a book and a cup of tea, and Tom with the day's newspaper that he hadn't had time to read that morning. Sybil was fairly curled up to him, and he reveled in the warmth that radiated off of her. He loved nights when the two of them could simply relax and enjoy being together. It was nights like these that he never thought he'd get the chance to have before.<p>

"What did you and Mama talk about while I was gone?" Sybil asked softly, and quite suddenly in the silence of the room.

"Not anything important," Tom said, putting aside his newspaper as he shifted to look at her. "She asked about my Mum."

Sybil's eyes softened; she had quite the soft spot for Mrs. Branson after having finally met her when she and Tom were wed. Mrs. Branson was lovely and very accepting of Sybil, something that she hadn't expected. She was just afraid of being accepted by Tom's relatives as he was of being accepted by hers. "I wish we could see her more," she put a hand on Tom's arm and stroked the fine hairs there, "Aedan misses her."

Tom let out a low chuckle, "And how, dear, do you know that?" Mirth sparkled in his eyes as she met his gaze, trying to restrain a laugh.

"Call it mother's intuition." The corner of her mouth tilted upwards and he knew she was teasing him.

"I wish Mum could visit more too, but you know how she feels about traveling, especially now."

"The city has been safer these last few weeks," Sybil argued gently, "I'm sure she could get the train. I think meeting her would be good for Mama, to have someone to relate to."

Tom's eyebrows rose, "I'm not so sure they'd have all that much in common, love."

"I meant that they're both grandmothers now. That's got to count for something."

Tom recognized the stubbornness creeping into Sybil's voice and knew he was going to have a hard time talking her out of getting his mother over to their flat for a visit. He wanted to laugh at the thought of all of them sitting for dinner – Sybil and Tom awkwardly trying to restrain the baby as the entire family argued. He knew Sybil wouldn't find this as amusing as he did, though, and kept the image to himself.

"I'll write to her tomorrow and invite her down. If she comes, she comes. If not, don't let it bother you too much, alright?" He placed a kiss on the crown of Sybil's head as she shifted to lay a little closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"I missed this," Sybil murmured, "We've been so busy getting ready for my parents' visit that I feel as though we've hardly had a second to ourselves."

Tom hummed in agreement, his arms tightening around her just a bit, "The little one hasn't helped matters either," he said, poking her lightly in the stomach and smiling as she squirmed, letting out a giggle.

She turned in his arms so she was facing him, her chin resting lightly on his chest. They were content to simply gaze at each other for a few moments before Tom couldn't help himself any longer. He cupped her jaw with one hand and guided her face towards his, sighing as their lips met. She melted into him instantly, and upon hearing her quiet noise of contentment, he felt a fresh wave of desire start to heat his blood.

They hadn't had a chance for intimacy after Aedan had been born, and Tom knew that Sybil was still self-conscious about her body so soon after giving birth. He didn't see why she should be - to him, she was even more beautiful now that she had given him a child, something that was evidence of the love and trust between the two of them. He never, not in his wildest dreams, had thought that what he now had with Sybil was something real and not just a fantasy. He had never imagined that the love he felt for her would be reciprocated, let alone matched. He honestly thanked his lucky stars each and every day that he spent with her, because he knew it easily could have ended up differently. She could have rejected him even more harshly than she did when he saw her off to nursing training, and he could have given up after that. Anyone else in his position would have done, if they had been insane enough to say those things to someone like her in the first place.

Sybil's hand moved from his chest into his hair, effectively silencing all the thoughts running around in his brain as she raked her nails across his scalp, sending a shiver down his spine and causing a moan to escape his lips. He grasped her waist and pulled her more fully on top of him, allowing them better access to each other's mouths. Sybil's skin was warm under his hands and he curled his left hand into a fist at her waist, trying to restrain himself from touching her more intimately. He was determined to let her guide the pace of this, in case she didn't want to go further just yet. He had waited five years for her once, and he'd do it again if it would make her happy.

She surprised him by letting out a soft whimper and moving her lips to his jaw, causing him to hiss sharply. At the sound, she pulled back, a questioning look in her eyes. "Alright?" She asked, and he was pleased at the breathlessness in her voice.

"Yeah," he rasped, "better than alright. It's just been awhile… missed you." He was becoming incoherent as her hand traced a pattern on his chest through his thin cotton night shirt.

"I missed this too, and I'm sorry." She mumbled, placing a kiss just below his ear.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said firmly, tilting her chin upwards so she met his eyes with her own, "I love you."

He saw her eyes soften, and felt a wave of love burst from him at the sight. "I love you too," she said quietly, and she quickly covered his lips with her own again. This kiss was different. It was more passionate, more full of desire than the soft kisses they had shared over the past week, and he felt his body beginning to respond.

She rolled onto her back and pulled him with her, and he braced his arms on the mattress next to her head as he brushed her hair out of her eyes. He saw her eyes darken and her pupils dilate, and he felt like a randy teenager again, and stifled a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She asked, her voice a higher pitch than usual, a sign that she too, was trying not to laugh.

"You make me feel like a blushing virgin sometimes," he said, laughing as she _did_ blush at his words.

"Honestly Tom…" She trailed off, trying to look put off, but failing as his lips fell to her neck. She sighed and arched into him, one of her hands going to the back of his neck and playing with the short hairs she found there.

"You were saying?" He asked in a low voice, moving his mouth towards her collarbone.

"Shh," she admonished, and he chuckled, loving how she made him feel and how he could make her feel, and just loving _her_. His mouth resumed its' task and he trailed a hand down her side before resting it on her hip, pulling her closer towards him as his arm slipped beneath her to hold her against him.

"Tom," she breathed and he felt his chest tighten at the knowledge that he was the only one to make her sound like that, ever. He felt his pride surge further when she moaned gently as his hand slipped under her nightgown to feel her warm skin.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, his mouth growing dry as she lifted her hips to meet his once, then twice. He fisted her nightgown in one hand, and tried to hold back a groan at the feeling of her body pressing so deliciously against him.

He started to pull her gown over her head gently before a sharp cry filled the air, coming from Aedan's room. Tom and Sybil froze, their breaths coming out in short pants. Tom groaned in frustration and leaned forward, his forehead coming to rest on Sybil's shoulder.

"Your son is crying," she said, and he pulled back to look at her.

"Why is he always my son when he's crying and your son when he's being good?" Amusement shone in his eyes as he gazed down at her.

She laughed, the sound making him feel impossibly happy. "I got him last time," she pointed out, "Looks like you're the lucky winner."

Tom grumbled as he reluctantly lifted himself off of his wife and slipped out from under the duvet. "Don't you fall asleep on me, now," he said to her as he pulled on his slippers, "I fully intend to finish what we've started," he said in low voice, his eyes filled with heat as he looked at her, causing a shiver to run through her.

He grinned wolfishly before leaving the room, leaving Sybil with a contented smile on her face. She couldn't remember a time when she had been so happy, and knew that no matter what other dramatic things her parents had in store for the rest of their visit, she would be happy here with Tom and their son.


	8. Another Author's Note!

Hi everyone, just wanted to let you all know that I'm working on chapter 7… it's just taking me a lot longer than anticipated! I'm assuming we've all seen last week's episode (for those of us watching in America) and so like I said before the last chapter, this is an AU story after season 2.

I hope everyone is well and I hope to have the next chapter up sometime in the next few days, barring any sudden classwork/projects/work stuff that might get in the way.

Thanks for being so patient!

xx - Katie


End file.
